stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilbert Awdry
Wilbert Awdry is a holiday maker. Bio When Station Master Jeffery was angry at Edward, Awdry came and told Geoffrey that he was late, so the station master forgave him. Awdry told Edward that he never saw locomotives with faces edward said that all engines on the island have faces. Edward mentioned Wilbert Awdry when The LNER and The LMS were talking about Arthur's Ghost. Real life History Wilbert Vere Awdry was born in Romsey, Hampshire on June 15th, 1911. The son of Lucy and Vere Awdry, he was educated at Dauntseys School, West Lavington, Wiltshire; St. Peter's Hall, Oxford (Bachelor of Arts, 1932) and Wycliffe Hall, Oxford. From 1933 to 1936, he taught at St. George’s School in Jerusalem. In that same year, he was ordained into the Anglican priesthood. In 1938 he married Margaret Wale, a fellow teacher from his days in Jerusalem. Thrown out of one curacy and denied another due to his pacifist beliefs, he was finally able to serve in 1940 at St. Nicholas' Church, Kings Norton, Birmingham, where he lived until 1946. He subsequently moved to Cambridgeshire, serving as Rector of Elsworth with Knapwell, 1946-53 and Vicar of Emneth, 1953-65. He retired from full-time ministry in 1965 and moved to Stroud, Gloucestershire. The characters that would make Awdry famous and the first stories featuring them, were invented in 1942, to amuse his son Christopher during a bout of measles at the age of two and a half. The Reverend Awdry did not plan to do anythingwith the stories; his wife, however, thought otherwise. After the war’s end, these stories were published as The Three Railway Engines. After the publication of the book, Christopher wanted a model of Gordon; but this could not be done. Instead, Awdry made a model of a tank engine from odds and ends, painted it blue, and gave it to Christopher as a Christmas present. Christopher christened the model engine Thomas. Then Christopher requested stories about Thomas, and these stories would be published as Awdry’s second and most famous book, Thomas the Tank Engine. After Thomas the Tank Engine, Awdry was finished with writing any more books. However, due to popular demand, Awdry pressed onward. By the time Awdry stopped writing in 1972, The Railway Seriesnumbered 26 books. Christopher subsequently added sixteen more books to the series. Awdry wrote other books besides those of the Railway Series, both fiction and non-fiction, such as the story "Belinda the Beetle", which was about a red car and the parenting guide "Our Child Begins to Pray". He also worked with P. J. Long to write a nonfiction book regarding the Birmingham and Gloucester Railway, and served as the editor of Industrial Archaeology of Gloucestershire. Awdry's enthusiasm for railways did not stop at his publications. He was involved in railway preservation and built model railways which he took to exhibitions around the country. The Reverend was president of the Dean Forest Railway, and in 1987, the railway's Austerity locomotive, G. B. Keeling, was renamed in Awdry's honour. In 1957, Wilbert narrated the first two stories from The Three Railway Engines for a vinyl record release. He was a guest on The Flying Scotsman's 40th Anniversary run, and gave a short interview for its BBC documentary in 1968. He was later interviewed along with Ringo Starr on TV-AM on the day of the television series' debut. Two years later he was profiled in a BBC Radio 4 program by Brian Sibley, who would eventually go on to write his biography. In 1988, his second Ffarquhar model railway layout was shown to the public for the final time and was featured on an ITN News news item. He was again featured on TV-AM for Thomas' 40th Anniversary in 1990. During all this, he faced many battles - health problems, depression, and the death of his wife, his brother, and close friend Teddy Boston. Five years later, he gave no protest whilst being interviewed by Nicholas Jones for The Thomas the Tank Engine Man documentary, first aired on 25th February, 1995 and repeated again on 15th April, 1997 shortly after his death. Wilbert Awdry was awarded an Order of the British Empire in the 1996 New Year’s Honours List, but by that time his health had deteriorated and he was unable to travel to London. He passed away peacefully in Stroud, Gloucestershire on 21st March, 1997 at the age of 85. Prior to his death he served as Allcroft's technical consultant. His daughter Veronica Chambers currently lives in his house. Trivia * Wilbert's stories were originally going to be for his son. * Wilbert was born in a farm near the Great Western Railway. Gallery 0690531C-CA4D-499E-8B12-AB9CB61B888B.jpeg Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Deceased people Category:The Mainland Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:People Category:Visitors Category:Protagonists